


Pain is blinding

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Tony Stark felt something. It wasn’t a good feeling, it was a terrible feeling. Something bad was going to happen and Tony most definitely was not prepared for it.“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice filled the air. He turned to look at the kid. “I don’t feel so good.” Realization hit Tony like a brick.No.





	Pain is blinding

Tony Stark felt something. It wasn’t a good feeling, it was a terrible feeling. Something bad was going to happen and Tony most definitely was not prepared for it. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice filled the air. He turned to look at the kid. “I don’t feel so good.” Realization hit Tony like a brick. 

_No._

Peter came up to him and hugged him. Burying his head in Tony’s shoulder. “Please. I don’t wanna go...I don’t wanna go.” Tears were pouring out of his eyes. 

“I got you kid. It’ll be ok. I promise.” A sweet lie. They both knew that. This was it. Peter was going to die. There was nothing they could do. It was all over. 

“I really don’t wanna go Mr. Stark.” His limbs were becoming to heavy. Peter started to sink to the ground. Tony following him, not wanting to break their embrace. 

“It’s alright kid. I’m not letting you go.” Tears were streaking down his face. Why? Why him? He was just a kid. 

Peter pulled his head away and looked at Tony. “I’m so sorry...” With that Peter began to disappear. 

“Please, no! Peter!” Tony let out a strangled sob. His heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. He tried to grab Peter, but it was to late. He was gone. 

Tony’s vision turned fuzzy. He stared at the ground with a broken, lost expression. Tears flowed like rivers down his cheeks. Leaving a puddle underneath his hunched over frame. He was breathing rapidly and trying to make himself wake up from this horrid dream.

The only problem was that it wasn’t a dream. It was real. Peter Parker, the sweet and determined kid, who was like Tony’s own son, was dead. Just like everyone else he ever loved. 

His world was crumbled all around him. Pain clawed at his heart. His eyes that were once bright and full of happiness, were now dull and emotionless. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. Everything seemed like a lie. Maybe that’s all Tony’s life was. A beautiful lie that he thought could become wonderful truth, but of course it didn’t. 

He knew he wouldn’t ever be able to come back from this. This loss was to great. This was something he didn’t wish upon anyone. No one should ever have to feel the pressure on your chest. Making breathing the most difficult thing ever. All he felt was pain, pain, pain. 

Now all that was left was the broken shell of Tony Stark. A wonderful, skilled, strong Avenger was now a lost, broken, weak man. Curled up on the ground crying to the point were he couldn’t even see right in front of him. 

Not everyone got happy endings. Unfortunately Tony was one of those cursed souls.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here! I am still not over Infinity War and I felt the need to make myself cry even more. So I wrote this and I kind of hate myself for it, but hey it's all good...I'm not ready for Avengers 4. I'm trying to prepare myself for all the sadness, but I don't think I'll ever be fully ready for it. I'll definitely post some of my other work soon! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
